logos2fandomcom-20200214-history
KDFW
KRLD-TV 1949–1952 KDFW signed on the air on December 3, 1949 as CBS affiliate KRLD-TV, under the ownership of the KRLD Radio Corp. subsidiary of the Times-Herald Printing Co. (owner of the now-defunct Dallas Times-Herald). 1952–1958 1958–1963 1963–1968 KRLD-TV 4.PNG| 1968–1970 Krld_4_logo.jpg|Standalone numerical logo KDFW_logo_1970.png|Logo used in advertisements promoting 1970 callsign change to KDFW-TV KDFW 1970–1975 1975–1988 KDFW-EWN.jpg|''Eyewitness News'' logo (1975–1978) KDFW News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth.svg|''News 4 Dallas-Fort Worth'' logo (1980–1984) KDFW Channel 4 Texas - 1984.svg|''Channel 4 News'' logo (1984–1988) KDFW TM Ident.png| KDFW-TimesMirror.svg|Logo used on station letterhead 1988–1990 KDFW_1988_logo.png|Alternate logo 1990–1996 KDFW News 4 Texas - 1990.svg|''News 4 Texas'' logo (1990–1995) 1991–1995 1995–1996 On July 2, 1995, KDFW replaced KDAF (channel 33) as the Fox affiliate for the Dallas-Fort Worth Metroplex, as a result of an affiliation agreement between Fox and New World Communications, which had purchased channel 4 from Argyle Television in a group deal just prior to the agreement's signing in May 1994. The deal between Fox and New World also resulted in the CBS affiliation that KDFW had held since its December 1949 sign-on transferring to Gaylord Broadcasting-owned KTVT. Around this time, the station also changed its branding to Fox 4 Texas, unifying its brand to fall in line with the News 4 Texas titling it had been using for its newscasts since 1990. KDFW.svg|3D Circle 4 logo with just the call sign KDFW News 4 Texas 1995.svg|''News 4 Texas'' logo (1995–1996) KDFW Weather 4 Texas 1995.svg|''Weather 4 Texas'' logo (1995–1996) KDFW Sports 4 Texas 1995.svg|''Sports 4 Texas'' logo (1995–1996) 1996–1997 In November 1996, the station's on-air brand was altered to simply Fox 4, which has remained in use ever since, concurrent with the re-titling of the station's newscasts as Fox 4 News, and also changing the names of its weather and sports branding to Fox 4 Weather and Fox 4 Sports, respectively; all three segment names have also remained in use ever since. The branding change occurred as New World was in the process of being sold to the News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox), which announced its acquisition of the group in July 1996, and would KDFW place under the control of Fox Television Stations (making it the second Fox O&O in the Dallas-Fort Worth market, after KDAF ,which Fox owned from 1986 to 1995). KDFW Fox 4 News - 1997.svg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (1996–1997) 1997–2006 KDFW Fox 4 News 1997.svg|''Fox 4 News'' logo (1997–2006) 2006–present This logo branding, first seen on WTVT and is currently in use by most of the Fox O&Os as well as some Fox affiliates owned by different companies other than Fox, is based on the Fox News logo; with their website names ("myfox(city name).com") based off the domain for the social network Myspace, which was briefly owned Fox's then parent company the old News Corporation (now 21st Century Fox). KDFW Logo 2007 - Horizontal Variant.svg|Horizontal version Logo-fox-4-dallas-kdfw.png|KDFW horizontal ID logo (2015–present) Fox+4+News+Dallas+KDFW+logo 1562.svg|KDFW news logo with station ID (2013–present) KDFW Fox 4 Print Logo 2012.svg|Print logo KDFW Fox 4 News On-Air Bug 2012.svg|On-air bug seen on KDFW newscasts (2012–present) KDFW Fox 4 URL Logo 2012.svg|URL banner (2012–present) Miscellaneous Video Other pages Category:Television stations in the United States Category:21st Century Fox